In seine net fishing as practiced on a commercial basis the long open bottomed net is displayed with supporting floats around a school of fish and then pursed or closed at the bottom by a pursing cable, threaded prior to the setting of the net through purse rings fastened usually by bridles to the bottom edge of the net, the cable being drawn by winch means on the fishing boat. Since the heavy rings and net, added to the weight of the catch of fish may represent many tons of weight, there is great friction generated between the rings and cable with the result that the rings are worn away by the twisted steel cable and the wear tends to be quite localized on these prior art rings which are regularly of simple annular form with a circular cross section and the localization of wear is promoted exponentially by the tendency of these prior art rings to deform into oval shape as a result of weakening at the points of wear. It is common practice to repair worn rings but there is a need for rings of more extended useful life and with less need for frequent reforming and repair.